


[Podfic of} bury me, marry me to the sky

by the24thkey



Category: Feel Special - TWICE (Music Video), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dimension Travel, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Sometimes Sana thinks that she's just cursed. Other times, mostly when Dahyun smiles at her, she thinks that maybe there's some magic in her life after all.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop





	[Podfic of} bury me, marry me to the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bury me, marry me to the sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845938) by [renjutori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjutori/pseuds/renjutori). 



**Length:** 21:39

**Music:** Dahyun's piano cover of Feel Special

**Download:** [here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/bury%20me%20marry%20me%20to%20the%20sky.mp3)

**Editing** by knight_tracer

**Cover** by bluedreaming

Recorded for the voice team challenge Tag Team. A billion thanks to knight_tracer for editing! And thank you to the author for giving me permission to record. <3


End file.
